explorertotodilefandomcom-20200217-history
Together as one
Together as one is the twelfth episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix. Synopsis Brendan fights Vilgax The Episode Galapagus, P’andor, Andreas and Ra’ad have all finished the ship to get home. Bivalvan: Finally! It took long enough! Galapagus: It only took 5 hours of work! P’andor: Yeah! Because we worked together! Andreas: Well, Andreas should be going home now! giant spiked ball lands on the ship, destroying it. Ra’ad: AW COME ON! spiked ball rolls away. Ra’ad: We better tell Brendan! Galapagus: Come on! THEME SONG is watching The Fairly Odd Parents on TV, when suddenly, Bivalvan and the others come in. Bivalvan: BRENDAN! BRENDAN! Galapagus: YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! P’andor: IT’S HORRIBLE! Andreas: IT’S TERRIBLE! Ra’ad: A spiked ball just came on earth! P’andor: And destroyed my ship! Bivalvan: What do you mean, your ship? We made it together… Ra’ad: Anyway, Brendan we need your help! Brendan: Okay, but first, FAIRLY ODD PARENTS! Bivalvan, Galapagus, P’andor, Andreas and Ra’ad all watch the rest of Fairly Odd Parents. Brendan: Okay then let’s go! Ra’ad: Got it! P’andor: Fine by me! Galapagus: Oh, by the way Brendan, I decided that I’ll be your partner for 1 battle, just to see how it goes… Brendan: Okay then… Roy: What’s going on? Bivalvan: A giant spiked ball destroyed our ship. Roy: Aw man… Ra’ad: And we were almost done! Roy: Anyway let’s see this spiked ball! the spiked ball rolls to Brendan’s front door. Brendan: Here we go! spiked ball opens, revealing Vilgax. Ra’ad: Brendan, run… Brendan: Why? Ra’ad: You have no chance against Vilgax. Brendan: Yes I do! Modelatrix, turns into Tetrahands. Tetrahands: Just watch! Vilgax: You! You are the one who’s been defeating Jared OVER and OVER and OVER! Tetrahands: Yep! Vilgax: The Modelatrix! IT WILL BE MINE! Tetrahands: Huh? I don’t have the Modelatrix! Ra’ad: He’s talking about your watch! Tetrahands: Oh… So it’s called the Modelatrix, is it? Vilgax: at Brendan. gets launched through 10 buildings. Tetrahands: That is one tough alien! cuts to Brendan’s house Galapagus: Where’s Brendan? Vilgax. Oh sweet Adwaita it’s Vilgax! Vilgax: WHERES THE WEILDER OF THE MODELATRIX? Ra’ad: You launched him across 10 buildings, where do you think? Starrydactyl: I dunno! Maybe above my house? squawks. Vilgax: so high he grabs hold of Starrydactyl’s foot and pulls him down. Starrydactyl: LET GO OF ME! Vilgax: No! Starrydactyl to a wall. Starrydactyl: Oww… the Modelatrix symbol, turns into Mr. Turtle. Galapagus: Brendan? That’s not gonna save you. A Geochelone Aerio’s shell isn’t durable enough. Mr. Turtle: How do you know that? Galapagus: Because I am one! Mr. Turtle: Oh relax! Vilgax: Give me THE MODELATRIX! Mr. Turtle on his stomach and begins punches his shell. Mr. Turtle: A turtle’s shell is indestructible! Turtle’s shell begins to show a small crack. Mr. Turtle: Come on! to press the Modelatrix symbol. crack on Mr. Turtle’s shell grows bigger. Mr. Turtle: into Shockerfish. Shockerfish: Thanks for damaging one of my forms you jerk! Vilgax: An Amperi? This will be easy! Shockerfish: No it won’t! electric at Vilgax, it does nothing… jumps in the air, and punches Shockerfish into the wall. Shockerfish: Galapagus, Roy! Anyone? Roy: HE CRACKED MR TURTLE’S SHELL! Galapagus: How can I be of any help against the universe’s most horrible outlaw? Shockerfish: Get me out of here! Galapagus: over to Shockerfish. throws Galapagus away. Knocking him unconscious, Roy turns into his Arburian Pelarota form, he rolls into Vilgax, who dodges Roy, who suffers the same fate as Galapagus. Shockerfish: GUYS! END SCENE. and Brendan is in Vilgax’s ship. Vilgax: Time to get the Modelatrix off your wrist. Galapagus: offscreen Not if we can help it! into the ship with Roy on his back. Vilgax: You two! Do you know why I want the Modelatrix? Brendan: Why? Vilgax: So I can make a transforming Super-army! That way, I will rule the universe! Brendan: Punches the Modelatrix, turns into Splashattack. Splashattack: But that’s something you can’t do so easily! Vilgax: Why? Splashattack: Because you’ll be defeated! Vilgax: No I won’t! at Splashattack. begins to shoot water at Vilgax, in which fails to do anything. Vilgax punches Splashattack, who falls down to his apparent death, until Astrodactyl appears. But then his jetpack stops working. Starrydactyl: Oh man… Falls AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Galapagus and Roy: BRENDAN! turns into Shockerfish. Shockerfish: Man, that was close… into Smashhound. launches himself at Vilgax, who dodges and punches Smashhound, who punches the Modelatrix symbol and turns into an black and blue, he has turned into a Galvanic Mechamorph! Cyber-Morph: What is this alien? Vilgax: Give me the Modelatrix. Cyber-Morph: No! [Discovers his power by morphing into Vilgax’s ship, and setting off the self-destruct mode. VOICE: SELF DESTRUCT MODE IN 10, 9, 8. Vilgax: Curse you! YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN MY SIDE! Roy and Cyber-Morph escape. Cyber-Morph: Well, that close. into Brendan. Roy: Yeah… Brendan: What do you think Galapagus? Galapagus: Umm… P’andor, Andreas and Ra’ad enter the scene. Ra’ad: Well done you three! Andreas: You beat Vilgax! Brendan: Yeah but Ra’ad why were you saying get out of there? Ra’ad: Vilgax is the most ferocious and notorious criminal in existence. Roy: Is Mr. Turtle okay, though? Brendan: Huh? the Modelatrix, turns into Mr. Turtle. Galapagus: that Mr. Turtle is okay. Yes, he’s fine. Turtle turns back into Brendan. Brendan: So, Galapagus, do you wanna join us? Galapagus: “I’m gonna regret this one day” under his breath. Yes. Roy: Welcome to Team… Umm… Brendan: Brendan’s Team! Roy: Yeah! Ra’ad: See you later! Leaves. Brendan: Bye! Galapagus: So, umm… What are we gonna do now? Brendan: Go to the Ice Cream Store? Galapagus: Sounds good to me! THE END. Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Vilgax *Bivalvan *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad Aliens Used *Tetrahands *Starrydactyl (x2) *Mr. Turtle (x2) *Shockerfish (x2) *Splashattack *Smashhound *Cyber-Morph (first appearance) Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Bivalvan's appearances Category:P'andor's appearances Category:Andreas's appearances Category:Ra'ad's appearances Category:Vilgax's appearances Category:Tetrahand's appearances Category:Starrydactyl's appearances Category:Mr. Turtle's appearances Category:Shockerfish's appearances Category:Splashattack's appearances Category:Smashhound's appearances Category:Cyber-Morph's appearances